WWE: Truth Or Dare
by shadeana395
Summary: wwe superstars playing truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

WWE: Truth Or Dare!

A/N: This is a WWE Version of truth or dare. My other story, IM Chats, chapter 4 is up!!. The characters in this chapter is Cena, HHH, HBK, JTG, Shad.

Triple H: So guys.. What are we going to play today??

John Cena: Truth Or Dare

HBK: Ok. I get to go first. Cena, Truth or dare??

John Cena: Truth

HBK: Is it true you slept with Beth Phoenix??

John Cena: HELL NO HOMIE!!

John Cena ( calmed down) Triple H, Truth Or Dare??

Triple H: Dare

John Cena: I dare you to make out with HBK

Triple H: HELL NO CENA!!

HBK: YEA! HELL NO!

John Cena: You hafta do it homie'

Triple H ( made out with HBK then cussed Cena out)

HBK: HHH!! (Gagging)

Triple H: Hey!! I wasn't chewing gum!!

HBK: Three words KEEP THE GUM

Triple H: HBK, Truth Or Dare??

HBK: Truth

Triple H: Is it true you are Japanese? And Married To Umaga??

HBK: !! HELL NO !! L

Triple H: Ok. Shawn Calm Down.

JTG: Are y'all playin truth or dare??

John Cena: yeah, you want to play??

JTG: Sure

Shad: Sup guys!!..ohh we got some truth or dare going on

John Cena: yeah you to play

JTG: Sure

Shad: ok

HBK: Shad, truth or dare

Shad: dare

HBK: I dare you to eat a one dollar bill

Shad: sure…

HBK( Handed him a dollar and he ate it)

JTG: Nasty homie!!

Shad: JTG Truth or dare

JTG: Dare

Shad: I dare you to put on a pink bra on, walk down the hall and sing our special money song.

JTG: (Put on a pink bra, walked down the hallway singing "money money yeah yeah")

Triple H : didn't think he would do it.

JTG: HA!! Ok. Cena Truth Or dare

John Cena : Truth Homie

JTG: Is it true your gay??

John Cena: IM NOT GAY!!

JTG: Ok .. Even though that's hard to believe

John Cena : (rolled his eyes) HBK, truth or dare

HBK: Truth.

John Cena: Is it true you buy your pants from big daddy v?

HBK: NO!

HBK: Triple H, Truth or dare

Triple H : dare

HBK: I dare you to wear a pink ballerina outfit in the hallway

Triple H: (walked out into the hallway in a pink ballerina dress giggling like a girl, with a wand)

A/N: I am going to let my reviewers pick what they do each time… so send in a review With a truth or dare!!. Chapter 2 is going to have Y2J, Kane, Matt Hardy. Jeff Hardy, and Edge In it. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

WWE: Truth Or Dare Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed Chapter One. I Received A review from Rainbowhairredwarrior96, I used their ideas to write Chapter Two. Send me a review of some truth or dares that you wish to be in the story. Chapter Three is going to include John Cena, HBK, JTG, Undertaker and Maria, so write truths or dares about them. Thanks so much Rainbowhairredwarrior96. If I don't get at least three reviews, im not adding anymore chapters. Enjoy Chapter two!

Matt Hardy: Ok guys. Im going first Jeff, truth or dare? 

Jeff Hardy: Truth I guess…..

Matt Hardy: Is it true that you are not a virgin??

Jeff Hardy: ( sighed) yes. Edge, truth or dare?

Edge: Dare 

Jeff Hardy: I dare you to call Randy Orton, and tell him that you love him.

Edge: HELL NO!!

Jeff Hardy: you have to.

Edge: (called Orton and said " I love you" and hung up) Ok now its my turn (evil laugh) Y2J Truth or Dare

Y2J: Dare

Edge: I dare you to steal HHH's pants, put them on and imitate him

Y2J: (Picked up HHH's spandex, put it on and imitated him)

There.. Happy?? Ok Matt, Truth Or Dare??

Matt Hardy: Dare

Y2J: I Dare you to not hurt Jeff for 5 days, and if you do, I take your mustard away.

Matt Hardy: fine. (glared at Jeff) Kane, Truth or dare.

Kane: Dare

Matt Hardy: I dare you to set yourself on fire and scream "AHH!! A MORON IS ON FIRE!! HELP THE MORON!!" 

Kane: (set himself on fire screaming "AHH!! A MORON IS ON FIRE!! HELP THE MORON" There. Happy! My Turn, Jeff truth or dare. 

Jeff Hardy: Dare 

Kane: I dare you to slap matt for 50 and sing "im to sexy"

Jeff Hardy: I'd be happy to!! (smacked matt and sung "im to sexy") 

Ok. Edge truth or dare??

Edge: truth…

Jeff Hardy: is it true that you're not gay??

Edge: HELL YEAH IT IS!!I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH CHAVO!! NO. NOPE DIDN'T DO IT. Ok um… Matt truth or dare??

Matt Hardy: truth 

Edge: is it true that you use hair gel 24/7??

Matt Hardy: yes!! I have to. Or I would be a huge fuzz ball…

Edge: ……..nice 


	3. Chapter 3

WWE: Truth Or Dare Chapter 3.

A/N: Thanks a lot to Gunpowderandleadgurl77, and berrycharismatic for the awesome reviews!!. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this chapter is LONG!. Send In a review with your Truths and Dares for any WWE Superstar. Also, I want to write a actual story, but need help with the format, would somebody help me with that? Thanks.

John Cena: Homie! I Love playin Truth Or Dare!! JJJ

Triple H: It is sorta fun…..

Jeff Hardy: Ok.. I get to go first. Edge, truth or dare??

Edge: Dare

Jeff Hardy: have the person to your left to give you a makeover using lipstick, Blush, eye shadow, and lets not forget mascara!!

Kane: ( put a lipstick mustache on him, but blush all over his eyelids, put eye shadow around his mouth, and mascara around his eyes)

Edge: THERE! BE HAPPY! L (Glared at Kane) Truth Or Dare Kane.

Kane: Dare

Edge: I dare you to give the person to your left a piggy back ride!

Kane: (looked to his left)

Triple H: (laughed and jumped on kanes back) WEE!! THIS IS SO FUN!!

Kane: (carried him around, then sit him down) THERE!. Maria, truth or dare??

Maria: Umm… truth??

Kane: Is it true santino's a homosexual??

Maria: hell yeah he is!! I caught him with Carlito and Beth!. Jeff, Truth or dare??

Jeff Hardy: Truth

Maria: Have you ever missed you aim in the bathroom??

Jeff Hardy (sighed) Yes. But Only Once!

Matt Hardy: (muttered: yeah right.)

Jeff Hardy: (glared at Matt) Matt! Truth or Dare??

Matt Hardy: Dare.

Jeff Hardy: (put a piece of ice down his shirt) dance until it falls out!

Matt Hardy: SHIT! THAT'S COLD! (ice fell out) JACKASS!! (glared at Jeff) JTG, truth or dare??

JTG: Truth.

Matt Hardy: Is it true that you and Shad are from the suburbs??

JTG: HELL NO MAN! WE FROM BROOKLYN! DAMN! DON'T NOBODY LISTEN TO OUT THEME SONG!! (calmed down) HBK, Truth Or Dare??

HBK: Dare.

JTG: I dare you to give the Undertaker a lap dance!! (laughing his ass off)

HBK: (sighed and gave him a lap dance) I FEEL DIRTY!! Maria, truth or dare??

Maria: Dare I Guess….

HBK: I dare you to dance around Vince Like a chicken!

Maria: …………………….!! (danced around Vince like a chicken)

Undertaker, truth or dare??

Undertaker: dare.

Maria: I dare you to go to the divas lockeroom and ask for a makeover!

Undertaker: no! (divas dragged him off)

Shad: Since he aint gonna be back.. Its my turn! John truth or dare??

John Cena: Truth.

Shad: Is it true that you secretly dream about Randy Orton?!

John Cena: Hell no homie!! Jeff. Truth or Dare??

Jeff Hardy: Truth.

John Cena: is it true that Matt is a elephant??

Jeff Hardy: why do ya think he owns a mansion dumbass!! Maria, truth or dare??

Maria: Truth.

Jeff Hardy: If you could date any superstar, who would it be and why?

Maria: Y2J! He's a sexy beast. Matt. Truth or Dare??

Matt Hardy: Truth.

Maria: Which Kind Of Relationship appeals to you more a wild one, or a calm one and why??

Matt Hardy: A calm one. Mostly because I want my girl to feel comfortable in a relationship with me. Y2J Truth or Dare??

Y2J: Dare.

Matt Hardy: I dare you to slow dance to a very cheesy song, with Randy Orton!

Y2J: What Song and I will do it.

Matt Hardy: Smack That By Akon.

Y2J: (Took Randy Orton's Hand and slow danced) THERE! Edge, truth or dare??

Edge: Truth.

Y2J: If you were a homosexual for 1 hour which one of your friends would you find more attractive??

Edge: (muttered: you) Undertaker, truth or dare??

Y2J: (Creeped Out)

Undertaker: Truth.

Edge: is it true hat you secretly love to watch Disney Movies??

Undertaker: (grins) Bambi and Pooh are awesome!!

Y2J, Truth or dare??

Y2J: Truth.

Undertaker: if you could date any wrestler in the world who would it be?

Y2J: Melina. She Is cool… Kane truth or dare??

Kane: Truth.

Y2J: If you were turned into a girl for one hour, what would you do??

Kane: I would do a fat chick!! ( everybody else screamed) sheesh! Stop the screaming!! John, Truth or dare??

John Cena: Dare.

Kane: I dare you to do a strip tease in front of _ALL _the divas!!

John Cena: ( smirks and strip teased) JTG truth or dare??

JTG: Dare.

John Cena: I dare you to not sell anything for 1 week!

JTG: NOOO!! ( Panicking) Ok. (breathed out) I fell better, HBK truth or dare??

HBK: Truth.

JTG: Is it true that you wear sequins and chaps??

HBK: YES! DON'T MAKE FUN OF THEM!


	4. Chapter 4

WWE: Truth Or Dare

Chapter Four

A/N:

**I'm Sorry It Took Me So Long To Update!!**

**I Now Have A Code Lyoko Story Up! Read It If You Like.**

**Thanks a lot to all the people who have reviewed this story.**

**If you decide to review my story, send in a truth or dare for any superstar you like =]**

**Characters:**

**Kane**

**Umaga**

**Kely Kely**

**HBK**

**HHH**

**John Cena**

**Stephanie McMahon**

***All the superstars came in and sat down***

**John Cena: ok...who's gunna go first?**

**HHH: I will I guess but I ain't kissin no man you got it???!! im NOT gay!!**

**HBK: muttered: whatever**

**HHH: I HEARD THAT!!**

**Kely Kely: ok guys lets start the game now laughing at HHH***

**John Cena: alright. HHH, truth or dare??**

**HHH: truth**

**John Cena: hmm.. let me think for a second.... WAIT!!! I GOT IT!! Is it true that you use natural male enhancement???**

**HHH: NO!! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT BULLSHIT!**

**John Cena: I have sources.... glanced over at Stephanie and laughed***

**HHH: bastard....hmmmm Kely Kely.... truth or dare?**

**Kely Kely: dare**

**HHH: I dare you to give Kane A Lap Dance!!!**

**Kely Kely: HELL NO!**

**HHH: you have too**

**Kane: (smirked)**

**Kely Kely: oh alright! =[ (gave Kane a lap dance)**

**HHH: lmfao!!'**

**Kely Kely: there cocksucker (glared at HHH) John, truth or dare?**

**John Cena: hm..truth.**

**Kely Kely: is it true that you are still a fan of Barney??**

**John Cena: uhmm... guys I haven't watched Barney since I was like four..**

**HHH: (looked through John's duffel bag) I beg to differ (pulled out a plush Barney and a DVD)**

**John Cena: GUYS! I DID'NT EVEN KNOW THAT WAS IN THERE I SWEAR!**

**HBK: thats what they all say Cena..**

**John Cena: (glared at HBK)**

**John Cena: pft. Umaga, truth or dare?**

**Umaga: RAWR!**

**John Cena: is that a truth or dare?**

**Umaga: AFLAK!**

**John Cena: SCREW YOU UMAGA!! who wants to go now?? apparently all were gunna get from him is RAWR! **

**Stephanie McMahon: uhm I guess I will **

**John Cena: thank you! Truth Or Dare?**

**Stephanie McMahon: hm... Dare**

**John Cena: I dare you to......hm.. let me think of a good one.. I got it! I dare you to be Y2J's sex slave for a week**

**HHH: HELL NO!**

**John Cena: she hasta do it homie **

**Stephanie McMahon: (walked out of the room in search of Y2J)**

**A/N: please review!! send in your truths and dares**


	5. Chapter 5

WWE: Truth Or Dare

Chapter Five

A/N: Hey its me agian. So yea thanks alot to **Raven Serotonin**(I Hope I Typed It Right) and **Saymoney22** you guys are awesome.

Agian, I encourage you to send in more truth/dares for the superstars/divas to do.

I accept mosly all of them =]

Characters:

Candice Michelle

Y2J

HHH

Fatty (Umaga)

Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy

The Miz

Edge

Undertaker

(Candice, Y2J, HHH, Fatty, Jeff, Matt, and Miz enter the room)

Candice: okkay guys now its time to play truth or dare!

Miz: yippie?? *sarcasm*

Jeff: oh be quiet mr. grumpy pants! :P i will start. Matt truth or dare?

Matt: uhm truth I guess

Jeff: is it true you once fucked a monkey for a banana?

Matt: well it wouldn't give it to me!! what do you expect??? i love banana's

Fatty: akward...

Matt: whatever. its not like I was a virgin er anything

Jeff: but the monkey probably was 'till you butt buttraped it! XD

Matt: well im sorry for taking a monkeys v-card.

Y2J: god your stupid Matt.

Matt: ok Y2J, since you just said that, truth or dare

Y2J: *scoffed* whatever Hardy, im up for your game. Dare.

Matt: alright then *smiled eviliy* I dare you to be Undertaker *aka Mark*'s SEX SLAVE!

Y2J: HELL NO!

Undertaker: yea I aint gay Hardy

Miz: whatever man

Undertaker: what did you say????!!

Miz: nuttin!!

Matt: well its a Dare so you have to do it

Y2J: fine then (Undertaker drags Y2J off)

Jeff: and he said he WASN'T gay pft. whatever. well since he ain't gunna be back anytime soon I am gunna go. Candice, truth or dare?

Candice: hmm.. dare I suppose..??

Jeff: alright then. i want you to do an immatation of the Undertaker!!

Candice: WHAT???

Jeff: its a dare candi. you have too

Candice: oh alright *put some of Mark's clothes on and mocked his entrance*

Undertaker: *walks in* what is this??

Jeff: we dared Candi to immatate you.

Undertaker: *staring at Candi*

Candice: *staring at Mark*

Undertaker: I LOVE YOU CANDICE MICHELLE!! *screamed*

Candice: *jumped into Marks arms and he carried her off*

HHH: Is she on crack??

Fatty: I sure hope not. everyone else here is lol

Miz: ok. i will go now. Fatty, truth or dare?

Fatty: truth?

Miz: ok. is it true you ate old man Jenkins?? (remember old man Jenkins from SpongeBob?)

Fatty: Yup

Miz: Well!

Fatty: omg its a doughnut truck!! *jumped out the window and chased after it*

Matt: uhm.. ok then. Jeff, truth or dare?

Jeff: uhm truth?

Matt: is it true you eateded the skittles rainbow?

Jeff: yup. *started chasing HHH for his skittles*

HHH: Ahh!! *HHH is being chased away by Jeff*

REVIEW!


End file.
